The housing of a hard disk drive for use in computer systems typically includes a cover and a base plate attached with screws. A base plate supports the hard disk drive assembly (e.g., spindle, motor, and actuator).
One conventional base plate manufacturing process includes press working a sheet of metal with side frames mounted on opposing sides. In this process, a base plate is press worked to form a concave portion with a few holes for motor mounting. Two side frames are press worked from sheet metal and are fixedly mounted on the opposite sides of the base plate.
When a base plate is formed by a forging process performed on a blank, the height of the side walls is limited. The forging process applies plastic deformation on the original blank, such that the resultant formed hard disk drive base plate shape is irreversibly formed. Due, however, to the limitations of plastic deformation and the chosen blank material, the wall height of the walls of the formed hard disk drive base plate are not sufficient to house a finished hard disk drive, including the spindle, motor, actuator, and other parts of a hard disk drive assembly.